


Disturbed

by fanlicous



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Murder, Onesided Crush, afraid clem, aj is 5 in this and clem is 16, caring clem, murderous aj, obsessive aj, possessive aj, psychotic aj, yes ik this is messed up lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanlicous/pseuds/fanlicous
Summary: AJ has always been a bit disturbed. As his unrequited crush on Clementine grows, so does his need to keep her as his and only his. He decides to kill the two people who he believes is stopping him from obtaining Clementine.





	Disturbed

AJ's brown eyes flickered rapidly back and forth as he watched Clem talk with Violet, the young child's shiv resting in his back pocket, his small hands just itching to use it to cut the blonde's neck.

He wanted to watch her throat leak crimson and watch her blood create a puddle around her decaying body. 

The green-eyed snake was in the way of AJ getting Clementine, and it made him so mad.

For a five-year-old boy, AJ was incredibly dangerous.

AJ waited. He watched from his spot in the bushes as Clementine stood up from the couch she was sitting on – Violet and her were in the courtyard. He narrowed his eyes as Clementine gave the other female a sweet smile.

"I'm gonna head inside," the brunette said. "Are you coming?"

"I'll just stay out here for a bit," Violet replied softly. "It's a nice night."

"Don't get too lonely," Clementine teased before she made her way to the school's entrance and into the building where the rest of the group was at.

Quietly, AJ began to emerge from the bushes, trying not to make a sound as he silently approached Violet. Impulsively, he jumped up, yanking Violet's hair, causing a surprised gasp to slip from her mouth. She didn't have much time to emit any other noise as AJ firmly pressed the blade against her throat and drug it across several times, blood beginning to flow from the deep cut. Violet's head fell limp, eyes wide open as her mouth stood agape.

Feeling justified – just like how Clementine had told him he was after he had killed Marlon a few weeks prior – he stabbed Violet through the temple, not wanting her to turn.

AJ grinned, feeling happy with himself. No blood had gotten on him, and he had killed someone bad. He felt thoroughly accomplished. 

AJ made his way inside the school, hearing the chatter of the other kids. He wondered how long it would be before someone discovered Violet’s body.

That’s when AJ saw it – Louis, the loud, obnoxious pianist. The teenager was heading back to his room, and AJ trailed behind him, following him into his bedroom.

“Hey, Louis,” AJ casually said, locking the door.

Louis jumped. “Crap, you scared me, little dude. What are you going?”

AJ innocently smiled, hiding his weapon behind his back. “I have a surprise for you.”

Louis seemed amused. “Hmm?”

“Come here,” AJ said. “It’s a secret.”

Louis knelt down to AJ’s level, expectantly gazing at him. AJ leaned in, wrapping his arms around the teenage boy. Louis seemed elated and was about to speak, until AJ drove his knife through Louis’ neck.

AJ shook Louis’ wheezing body off of him, watching as he fell to the floor with blood spilling out of his throat, afraid for a moment that Louis might land on top of him.

“Oops.”

AJ felt so satisfied and content with himself. Surely, Clementine would feel the same. She had taught him to defend them from monsters, after all. He was justified.

AJ made his way to his and Clementine’s room, a broad grin on his chubby face. He just couldn’t contain himself – he was so happy!

“Clementine!” he exclaimed as he burst through the door, the female teen jumping as a result of the noise.

“Woah,” she breathed out, “hey there, kiddo.”

AJ wrapped his arms around Clementine’s waist, blood-covered blade still grasped firmly in his hand, some of the liquid dripping onto the floor.

“Clem, you won’t believe what I did!”

“What did you do?” Clementine innocently asked.

AJ laughed, showing her the bloody shiv. “I killed Violet and Louis, and I was justified!”

Clementine’s face fell. “What?”

AJ giggled. “Yeah!”

A look of pure terror mixed with shock consumed Clementine’s face, and the instinct to run kicked in. She tried to bolt to the door, but AJ tripped her, grabbing her ankle.

“AJ!” Clementine shrieked fearfully, but nobody heard her. “No!”

AJ felt hurt. Clementine was actually upset with him? The young child couldn’t control his emotions. Hurt soon turned into anger which then turned into uncontrollable, explosive rage.

AJ saw red, red, red.

AJ lunged on top of her, stabbing her through the head impulsively. He didn’t want to hurt her. He loved her, so he truly did not want her to suffer – just like how Clementine loved Lee, and she hadn’t wanted him to suffer. AJ was just going by what Clementine had said, after all.

With a stoic expression, AJ yanked up Clementine’s shirt, using his knife to cut deep into her stomach, eventually pulling out her intestines, blood going everywhere on his hands and body.

With a sweet smile, AJ slid his hands inside of her stomach, and he put as much of himself as he could inside of her body. He could hear footsteps approaching, but he paid them no mind. He wouldn’t let anyone separate him from Clementine.

They really would be together forever.


End file.
